Frozen In Time
by katrizh21
Summary: An intertwine stitched by fate between two existence whose beliefs greatly opposed each other but found something common in one another's heart. Will they give in to what Serendipity has prepared for them or just forget blossomed feelings and lay in solitude of true love. Can he save her? Can she learn to forgive? Can a heartbeat overcome doom?


Disclaimer!

I do not own Jack and all the characters in ROTG as well as Elsa in Frozen. They are properties of Walt Disney and Dream Works respectively, I am just sharing my story to every fangirl / fanboy of Elsa and Jack out there.

Hope you guys like it. :)

Please add me up in facebook if you like my version of Jack and Elsa's love story! That's Keiko Inoue Katsuko

Also, guys! Please rate me and give some feedback about my writing as I am going to post it on my own blog together with some other stories that I made. I just need someone to look into it and suggest anything that needs to be improved. Please! Please! Please! :)

CHAPTER ONE

_Existence of Death_

"_My Name is Jack Frost. How did I know that? The moon told me so. And now we begin our journey to the story of my life._"

The Cosmic Latte. A beautiful combination of a pale sandy fawn color and a grayish yellow made visible by these large numbers of galaxies in a huge cosmic volume that expanse vastly into the darkness never ceases to shove me in amazement. And this is where we can find him – the moon. A gleaming wraith-silver disc hanging in the lonely sky whose halos radiates lasers as bright as diamond-flame down to the Earth's surface which turns a pond a-glow like melted platinum. And here I was reborn, emerging from the frozen pond as a Winter Spirit. Here we began the pathway to the story of my existence, a story which has been told in many ways, by many people.

Long time ago, in a city of River Wensum, England whose dangling lights shaded in a wonderful combination of bright golden yellow to cadmium and flaxen blue brilliantly shone on the streets of Norwich as people of all walks of life came rushing into the crowded paved streets of the rich city. Twinkling smiles were shown all over everyone's faces as Christmas was just a few weeks ahead and they were all so busy with the preparations that needed to be done before the said special occasion comes, this also made me grin with the thought of someone whom I knew who had that same thrill with the upcoming holiday. One of the many who will be celebrating the upcoming Christmas is a being who will have a very significant part in man's history. Everything in this person's life had been perfect until that appalling day when I recalled looking into a pair of pale shaded gray orbs watching her crawled into bed with an unconcealable torture of pain. Every well-known expert in the field of medicine that could ever be found were brought to diagnose and examine her condition, but all of them said the same thing all over again, leaving afflict in an already deeply wounded heart.

In a great and desperate desire to save a dying person, seeking out the help of an entirely different living entity unknown to mankind was his only last refuge. Knowing the superb intellect of these rock like creatures living in the depths of the forest, she was brought up to them but even these creatures whose knowledge and wisdom surpasses human intelligence and understanding couldn't save his wife from the gripped of death. But submitting oneself to forgo something attainable doesn't even begin to dwell in this being's existence. Being aware of the magical healing powers of the flying diminutive human form, she had been escorted to entreat the creatures' miraculous ability. However, despite of the fairies inconceivable magic of curing the most malignant and virulent illnesses there is ever known to the human race, she was still clutch firmly by the hands of the Angel of Death.

The mental torture brought to the hearts of those who watched over their significant other being tormented was indescribable knowing that you can't do anything to relieved or even just lessen the burden that they carry upon them. And all you could do is kept seeing how those shallow dull and lifeless blue eyes conveyed that perceptible suffering. How she had difficulty of bringing in short breathes of air into her lungs with each passing moment until eventually, she drew her last breath and finally closed her eyes to an eternal slumber.

Grief immediately swept through his system, enveloping the whole body leaving nothing but an empty physical numb human form curled up like a ball. His soul had strangled away from his body, his emotions swirled up like a tornado inside of him with the mystery of the essence of death. His world began to collapse and he forgot about how it felt to be alive. Because of the unimaginable intensity of pain felt by his grieve saddened heart, he decided to be left alone and climbed to the top of the mountains suspending himself from above the ground onto the infinite expanse of the broad tranquil turquoise sky that was sprinkled with shinning gems of the Earth. He vowed to himself that never will anyone experience the same agony and sorrow he had felt, so he called upon Guardians to bring peace to the hearts of those who are disturbed, happiness to those who are down casted, hope to those who lost their dreams, wonder to those eyes who lost its marvel, and nurse those who harbor miserable memories of their past, helping them learn how to let go and learn on how to keep holding on to those priceless worth to be cherished moments in one's life.


End file.
